


Ninja Girlfriend.

by SDHSL-RarePair-Writer (Tht0neGal666)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: And angst, Bullies, Deal With It, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, I have this issue, Kinda, M/M, Multi, Ninja Girl, OT3, One Shot, Polyamory, Protective Peko, Rare Pairings, Revenge, SO, Sad Chihiro, Slurs, THERE IS NOTHING IN THIS TAG, This is me, a hat, amused boyfriends, and PekoChi would be super healthy and supportive, and eating it too, but FuyuFuji is adorable, gang stuff, having my cake, i guess, its me, not really a fight, obviously, pretty darn cute though, rawr, sassy/scary peko, what did you expect?, where KuzuPeko is LIFE, you see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tht0neGal666/pseuds/SDHSL-RarePair-Writer
Summary: when a Gang Heir and his dates go out to eat, they probably shouldn't take alleyways, but what's the worst that can happen?





	Ninja Girlfriend.

Chihiro was nervous. 

That on its own was nothing new. They had crippling social anxiety issues and self image problems and self worth problems and anti-social issues and just so many thing wrong that they didn't get why anyone bothered sticking around when they were so bad at social interaction and how did they have friends and what did they do to deserve it and they were lying lying lying lying lyinglying-  
But. They were getting better. They could be stronger. And they knew this, because they had the perfect datemates to help them, even when they insisted they didn't need it.

That wasn't why they were nervous, anyway(well, it was, obviously, it always was, but it wasn't the MAIN reason). No, they were nervous because today was their first official date with their AMAZING datemates,and they didn't want to mess it up like they were bound to because they don't know what they're doing and Fuyuhiko and Peko are perfect for each other, weren't they just a charity case? and-

No. Positive thought today. Today was their first official date with their AMAZING datemates (good start), and they didn't want to mess it up because of how important it is. So, they would try their hardest not to. And, if they did anyway, it would be...Fine, because NOBODY is perfect. That's all they had to tell themself. 

Besides, they didn't have time to dwell on their own worries. They saw Fuyuhiko walking down the street towards them, Peko behind him (Though, Chihiro noticed with a spark of pride, not far behind him, a few steps at most, which was much closer then she ever would have gotten before) as usual. They stood up from the bench they were sitting on, making sure all of the buttons on their shirt were done and pulling at their skirt absently as they waved at their dates, said pair's eyes lighting up as Fuyuhiko grinned and Peko almost grinned and they all met with one awkward group hug initiated by Chihiro as they attempted to be casual. hugs were casual, right? Oh, but probably not for Yakuza members Chihiro realized, pulling back from the hug with a burning red face as they stuttered out an apology that was cut off by Fuyuhiko.

"Damn Chi, you look nice!" The Heir complemented, a light blush dusting his checks as he pulled out two roses and handed one to Chi and the other to Peko,who also blushed lightly and accepted it. 

"O-Oh! thanks Fuyuhiko! you both look nice too though!" They insisted, waving at Fuyuhiko's snazzy suit and top hat and Peko's black leggings and plaid suit vest, made out of flexible material as she still needed the sword strapped to her back. Obviously.

Peko gave another smile and nodded, ruffling Chihiro's hair affectionately. Fuyuhiko gave a grin to the scene before him and crossed his arms, looking pretty darn intimidating despite his childish features. 

They all nodded at each other and Fuyuhiko turned around, surveying the area around the three of them as he looked for tonight's destination. Chihiro followed suit, though they used their phone to search where they were. They frowned and bit their lip, chewing on it until it bled because this was BAD, they messed up they can't do anything right-

A cold hand on their shoulder and red, calculating eyes that would scare anyone else boring into them patient as they took a deep breathe to respond. 

"I-I'm sorry! I got the location wrong! The restaurant is one street over from here..." They admitted, another bubble of pride rising as they maintained eye contact for the entire confession. Peko made on 'O' shape with her mouth and nodding, paying the deed back with a rare smile as she relayed the news to Fuyuhiko. He gave a frustrated sigh at the news, but didn't seem angry with Chihiro themself. they approached cautiously, not wanting to worsen the situation, but Fuyuhiko shook his head before they even said anything.

"Don't worry 'bout it, Chi. Everyone makes mistakes,right?" he reminded them gruffly, turning and heading between two buildings to reach the road they needed to be on. The other two followed his quickly, Peko sticking to the shadows as she tended to. 

All of a sudden, Chihiro was grabbed roughly and Fuyuhiko received a hard punch to the face, fazing him a moment as the asslutant looked over Chihiro with a scowl. "Ha! Didn't know the Kuzuryu boy was a Fag! and quite the get up your special guy is in, such a freak!" the man slurred, moon tattoo clearly on display. The Aizukotetsu-kai, a smaller gang with a fraction of the Kuzuryu's power. 

***

The only thoughts that Kuzuryu had were not words for the feint of heart.

The man put a knife to Chihiro's throat and they were so Useless and Weak, Fuyuhiko should just let them die (but, actually, please please please don't because they've never been betrayed by someone they cared about and they didn't want to start now.)

"no no no, Kuzuryu, Don't move or I'll slice this pretty girls throat open, yeah? It's just my lucky day, ain't t? you don't have that bitch following you as you usually do I see, guess you managed to call the dogs off of your date. Ah teen love, I almost feel bad." the attacker warned, Chihiro trying their best not to sob and not to cry and to stay CALM and be STRONG because its the least they could do, and Fuyuhiko was seething as he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, a freezing dread setting into his chest as he watched his datemate struggle and he tried to figure a way out of this and what was he gonna do what was he gonna do, fuck, how was he going to save them how how-

Oh. Right. They still had their beautiful girlfriend to help them. This idiot seemed under the impression(like most people, honestly) that he didn't like his lovely girlfriend(honestly, being able to call her that was the best), that she was just a TOOL to him and nothing more

Though, that was this dumb-ass's mistake. 

***  
Peko emerged from the shadows with a dark scowl on her face. She raised her hand to draw her sword, but shook her head when she saw Chihiro. The poor thing hated hurting others. Peko hated the thought of introducing the small teen to such a gruesome reality. Chihiro deserved better then a sub-human tool like herself, but. The young Master seemed happy with their...Unusual situation, and so did chihiro, and she couldn't honestly say that she wasn't, so it was okay. As long as they were happy.

What wasn't okay, however, was this dipshit trying to kill her datemate and threatening her boyfriend(?), all because they (understandably) thought they wouldn't want her around.

She creeped up behind him and drew her sword, ready to strike when she changed her mind as she realized something, not for the first or the last time.

Chihiro was sheltered from such excessive violence. They hated seeing others hurt. How would they react, watching their Girlfriend kill a man for them? It would change everything. Peko...Peko didn't want that for them. She REALLY didn't want to be the one to introduce them to such a gruesome reality. she wanted them to have the safety and happiness neither her nor Fuyuhiko properly received.

So, with a mischievous smirk that was gone halfway through it forming, she decided on another approach.

She gripped the mans arm hard enough to bruise it, receiving a satisfying yelp from the gangster, as she dragged the man away from the terrified and sniveling teen in a singilar quick and fluid motion, dropping him o the floor with a glare as she heard a snicker (probably from the young maser, knowing him) from behind her while the man aid on the floor in surprise. A moment later he was on his feet again, knife in undamaed hand and a sner on his face.

"Oh, just perfect!so the Kuzuryu stalker did show up!" he sneered, gritting his teeth as if ready to fight and earning another snicker, in addition to what sounded like bell like laughter as her dates watched the encounter. They knew she was in control of the situation, so they were free o just sit and watch the show as the aggressor pick up his Fedora that had fallen off and placed it on his own head, prepared to continue fighting. He turned around to face Peko-

But she was no longer there.

Understandably panicked again, he glanced around himself frantically. He spun himself in circles, until screaming as he looked down to his feet and saw Peko sitting Indian style calmly. The other two couldn't help but laugh as he screamed and sell to the ground, into a questionable puddle. 

"Okay okay, what do you want?" the poor kid screamed, watching Peko rise and shaking in fear.

"...Give me your hat." Peko ordered, crossing her arms in a no-nonsense stance. 

"What?" The boy asked, shock clear on his face as he shakily grabbed the green fedora on his head, processing the request.

"your hat. I want it. Give it to me." She reiterated, staring at the object and looking intimidating enough to make the Kuzuryu clan proud. She glanced to the side and saw Fuyuhiko, standing in a similar position to her own and glaring the guy down, as if he hadn't been laughing his ass off with the still giggling Chihiro only moments before. He saw her looking and gave her a small nod, and she turned back to the thug.

"wha-" he started, before shaking his head "yeah yeah, whatever you say!" he corrected himself, handing over the hat with a trembling hand. Peko grabbed it calmly, and he jumped away the moment she made contact with it.

"Do not bother the young Master again." she ordered, holding the hat and staring the crook down as he nodded quickly and ran off. Fuyuhiko began chuckling again at the entire scenario and Chihiro was almost falling over laughing. Peko couldn't help the largest smile she can remember ever having as it spread across her face, and both of the others were stopped dead as they heard the quiet but heartwarming sound that couldn't be anything except the cold girls laughter. They stared at her, awestruck and over joyed at the development. She hadn't laughed since years ago, since before she started her training. Fuyuhiko gave out a relieved sigh and they both took a moment to bask in the sound of their girlfriends laughter. It was a moment frozen in time, and the world seemed to stand still as the swordswoman was overwhelmed with joy for possibly the first time ever.

Alas, time began to move forward as the other two joined in her laughter once again, all negativity erased from the thought of all three of the emotionally handicapped teens. Peko walked over to the two and placed the green hat on Chihiros head, apologizing for not bringing them a present for the date and offering them the hat to make up for it. They took it dramatically, inspiring another burst of laughter with them all as they continued their walk, arriving at the restaurant.

All in all, it was the most exciting night of Chihiros life, and there was sure to be more to come. The thought should scare them, but all they could do was smile.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a post I saw once kinda, props if you can figure which one cause I sure can't remember what it's called.


End file.
